¿Algo estúpido o algo hermoso?
by Lostris Swan
Summary: Después de salir corriendo y meterese adentro de su casa, Jared ahora no quiere dejar entrar a la casa a Jensen ¿Lo dejará entrar? ¿Escuchara Jared lo que tiene para decirle Jensen? Último Capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:  
** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada se les agradece muchisimo que se tomen este tiempo para leer este fic, que demás esta decir que espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten leyendo el primer capítulo.  
No hubo mucho de interesante en la creación de este fanfic, ya que se me ocurrio de la nada, simplemente abrí el Word y empece a escribir, mientras escuchaba música de la que me gusta, y si les soy sincera, las letras poco tratan de lo que va este fic, así que... XD.

Es mi primer Padackles *O* y va a tener solo dos capítulos ^^  
Así que ya saben no duden en decirme todo lo que me tengan que decir al respecto de este fic.  
Todos los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mucho mi manera de escribir y me alientan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar la forma en que lo hago.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fanfic, no son ficticios. Esta historia no es real en lo absoluto.  
Cree este fic solo para entretener y como hobby, sin ningún fin de lucro.

Ultimas palabras: Enjoy!

**¿Algo estúpido o algo hermoso?  
****_by Lostris Swan_**

**Capítulo 1**

Salio corriendo del estudio como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y de hecho si, su vida dependía de eso.

En sus veintiséis años de vida, nunca, pero nunca, se había sentido tan avergonzado como en aquel momento.

Ni las miles de fotos vergonzosas que tenían de él de pequeño, más otras que le sacaban de sorpresa, se podían comparar con la situación que él mismo, había creado.

Miro para atrás.

Se había alejado lo suficiente del canal.

Casi dos cuadras corriendo, y nadie lo seguía, eso era perfecto. O no tanto.

Si no lo seguía, significaba que lo odiaba y no lo correspondía en lo absoluto.

Porque vamos a ser sinceros, cuando uno trabaja en la televisión cierta cantidad de años, como Jared, puede llegar a pensar que las cosas que suceden en la tele, pueden llegar a pasar de verdad, por lo menos en los sentimientos, con respecto a las personas.

Jared, se podía haber imaginado lo siguiente habiendo trabajado en la televisión varios años: Te le declaras a la persona que amas, le dices que siempre estuviste enamorado de él, y por último, un delicado beso en los labios. Al no ver reacción alguna, y ver que tu amigo ni siquiera reacciona, o que la reacción que tiene es fruncir el entrecejo, sales corriendo del lugar, totalmente avergonzado.

Demasiado avergonzado.

Pero (como siempre pasa en las películas), uno al salir corriendo, siempre es detenido por la persona a la que se le declaro.

Entonces, esta última, te dice que porque sales corriendo, y le dices el porqué, le explicas todo.

Entonces el ríe, y acerca sus labios a los tuyos. Te besa. ¡El beso! Ese magnifico momento que uno siempre añora más que nada, y más si es de la persona de la cual esta enamorado.

Después de eso, simplemente te mira a los ojos y te dice "Yo también te amo"

Si, Jared hubiese preferido que pasara eso.

Aunque era solemnemente cursi.

Pero, no paso.

Jensen en ningún momento corrió atrás de él.

Ni siquiera le dijo una palabra.

Su cara…

Oh por dios, como recordaba la expresión de Jensen… la recordaba tanto que temía, y sabía, que la iba a recordar por el resto de su vida.

Nunca maldijo tanto, el momento que a las 19:15:23 del día de ayer (15 de enero de 2009) decidió declarársele a Jensen.

Y de algo que estaba seguro, que en su biografía, esos momentos de su vida, no iba a querer que aparezcan, ni por casualidad, la siguiente situación.

_**Flash Back.**_

Jared, se miro en el espejo de su camarín.

Se observo con detenimiento.

Quería saber si estaba todo en orden: cabello como siempre. Ropa, bien, la normal.

Eso, no le importaba si estaba bien o no.

Lo que realmente le importaba, era ver las reacciones de su propio rostro.

Quería estar tranquilo.

Y eso, tenía que demostrarse en su rostro.

La tranquilidad, tenía que mostrarse.

Tenía que estar relajado, si quería que todo saliera bien.

Y si no lo salía, bueno, quería parecer despreocupado, por lo menos, quería que Jensen y él, siguieran siendo amigos.

No quería arruinar esa amistad, como un error tan estúpido como enamorarse.

Si, para Jared, era estúpido enamorarse, en realidad, no era estúpido, lo que si lo era, era enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo, no eso no era la realidad, por la que él, lo consideraba de esa forma, la verdad era que lo creía así porque para Jared, no había nada peor que amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo y que sea tu mejor amigo.

Pero en fin.

No tenía tiempo de esas discusiones eternas sobre las vueltas que daba el amor.

El tenía que prometer, lo que le prometió a una de sus amigas, se le iba a declarar a Jensen Ackles el día 16 de enero de día 16 de enero de 2009.

Y lo quería hacer, porque su amiga, lo había llenado de confianza, para que lo hiciera.

Ella siempre lo llenaba de confianza.

Y siempre decía que Jensen, sentía algo por él, algo más que amigos.

Jared no se lo creía mucho realmente.

Pero, una parte de él, quería creer que era verdad.

En realidad, con todo su ser, quería creer que era verdad, y que todo iba a funcionar a las mil maravillas.

Entonces fue a su destino.

A decirle a Jensen Ackles, que era el amor de su vida.

Que sin él, no podía respirar.

Que sin él, no valía la pena, amar a otra persona.

Camino con paso decidido hacía la persona en cuestión.

Esa hermosa y perfecta persona en cuestión.

Que hoy para Jared, lucía mejor que nunca.

No sabía si eran las luces nuevas que habían comprado.

No sabía si era la ropa, que se le pegaba benditamente bien a todo el cuerpo.

No sabía si era porque cada vez que lo veía le parecía el ser más hermoso del mundo.

O no sabía si era realmente, porque hoy, le iba a decir todo lo que sentía de una buena vez.

Y el destino, le hacía las cosas, condenadamente difíciles, poniendo a un Jensen, terriblemente más atractivo de lo usual.

Y no lo pudo evitar.

Se quedo parado al lado de él.

Observándolo como lo que para él, según era, un tonto enamorado.

No le decía una sola palabra, solo lo miraba y lo miraba… como si el mundo dependiera de eso.

Y si el mundo, dependía de que mirara a Jensen, podía asegurar que el mundo, iba a durar muchísimos años más, miles de millones de años más.

El nunca iba a dejar de mirar a Jensen, ni siquiera, después de la muerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto un sonriente Jensen.

_-Maldición ¿Para qué me sonríes así? Se me complican las cosas terriblemente- _pensó para si mismo Padalecki- Necesitaba hablar contigo- y listo, no había vuelta atrás, esas palabras, aclaraban, que no era una charla normal.

-¿Paso algo?- cuestiono Ackles preocupado- Te noto increíblemente nervioso-

_-Bien, Jared Padalecki ¿Dónde quedo eso de "cara totalmente despreocupada"?- _Quedo exactamente en su cama hoy por lo mañana- No… No estoy nervioso- Que mentira tan poco creíble- Estoy muy tranquilo.

Hace más de dos años que somos amigos, te conozco, estás a punto de un ataque de nervios, ahora responde ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

Una pregunta a la vez por favor- suplico Jared, que creía que iba a desmayarse y maldecir a sus nervios, una y un millón de veces.

Demasiado nervioso, ven vamos a alejarnos un poco de esto- dijo Jensen, señalando con la mirada a todo el equipo, que le dirigían miradas curiosas.

Vamos- asintió firmemente Jared, tomando sin darse cuenta, la mano de su amigo, para arrastrarlo, un poco más lejos de aquel lugar.

Tras alejarse lo suficiente de aquellas miradas curiosas, y quedarse en un lugar solitario (porque realmente no había nadie ahí) y esas personas no iban a notar lo que sucedía entre ellos y mucho menos, la charla que iban a mantener.

Se quedaron parados.

Mirándose, y tomados de las manos.

No articulaban palabras.

Jared, tenía una gran batalla campal en su mente.

Sus ojos, juraba que debían estar sumamente brillantes, cada vez que se ponía nervioso, pasaba eso.

Y sus mejillas ¡Ni hablar de sus mejillas! Estaban tan coloradas, que hasta el quemaban.

Jensen, lo miró a los ojos.

Y ese momento le pareció una dulce y placentera eternidad.

Sentía que podía decirle todo lo que sentía.

Aunque, no entendía realmente (y sigue sin entender) porque demonios Jensen, lo miraba si se mordía los labios.

Lo estaba mirando de forma especial.

Esa forma… que sin duda algunas, era demasiado rara. Por lo menos, para él.

Ackles acarició la mano de Jared de forma suave y dulce… una caricia tan única, que nunca se la iba a olvidar en su vida.

Entonces Jared reaccionó.

Estaba tomado de la mano con Jensen, como si fueran algo que moría que fueran, novios.

Entonces, demasiado nervioso, soltó la mano de su amigo.

Y este lo observo extrañado.

-Perdón- se disculpo Jensen- Te moleste demasiado.

-Para nada- se apresuro a contestar Jared- Además… fui yo quien te tomo la mano- admitió avergonzado… Y ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Parecía un adolescente.

Bien, dime ¿Qué le pasa a mi chico favorito?-

_-Es obvio que soy tuyo, y únicamente tuyo y de nadie más…- _pensó Jared- _Y más te valía que fuera tu favorito- _amenazó mentalmente el más alto.

-¿Te quedarás pensado o me contarás al fin que te pasa?- pregunto seriamente Jensen.

-Si-

Entonces, tomo todo el coraje posible.

Y recordó cada una de las palabras que le dijo su amiga el día de ayer: "Míralo a los ojos" y eso mismo hizo Jared, miró fijamente a los ojos a Jensen. "Acaríciale un poco el rostro" También hizo eso, le acaricio el rostro, y no de una forma decidida y firme, sino de forma súper tímida, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en Jensen… las cosas se estaban complicando. "Entonces simplemente dile todo lo que sientes por él"

Ahí venía lo complicado.

-Mira Jensen…- como le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¿Tu me quieres no?- pregunto preocupado Jared.

-¡Que pregunta! ¡Pues claro que te quiero!- grito Jensen alegre- Y no te das una idea de cuanto, te quiero- le dijo suavemente- Nunca te darás una idea.

-Pero es solo como amigos ¿Verdad? ¿Tu me quieres solo como a tu amigo no?- Jared se noto aún más nervioso al preguntar eso.

-…- silencio, Jensen ni siquiera respondió que abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Bueno, porque verás…- el que no haya respondido, era demasiado doloroso- Yo…- acerco su rostro al de Jensen, y lo tomo suavemente entre sus manos- No te quiero como amigo- se fue acercando suavemente a él, acercando sus labios a los de su amigo- No… no te quiero como amigo, te quiero como algo mucho más que eso.

El olor que desprendía Jensen en esos momentos, era sumamente embriagante.

Demasiado.

Jared no se podía controlar.

El aliento de Jensen sobre su boca.

Ambos alientos chocando…

Las respiraciones…

Esos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.  
No lo aguanto más.

Lo beso.

Suave y dulcemente.

Un simple contacto… Que era lo más arriesgado, en su opinión, que había echo en toda su vida.

Algo que iba a recordar eternamente.

Aunque no pudiera ver la expresión de Jensen, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, amaba sentir el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos.

Era como una droga.

Una nueva droga, a la que temía hacerse adicto.

A la que se estaba a punto de hacer adicto.

Se separo de los labios de Jensen y abrió los ojos despacio.

Y no dudo ni un segundo en decirlo.

-Te amo- dijo Jared, con toda la tranquilidad que podía tener después de aquel contacto.

Entonces el silencio reino.

Jared no podía soltar más palabras después de lo dicho. ¡Y ni quería hacerlo!

Ya había echo y dicho mucho por hoy.

Lo único que quería, era que Jensen le respondiera.

Que le dijera algo…

Pero, no sucedía nada.

Jensen Ackles no articulaba una sola condenada palabra.

Estaba duro como una roca.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, y su boca no se movía en lo más mínimo.

Los únicos movimientos que veía, eran los de su cuello, pasando la saliva que tragaba con dificultad y los del pecho, gracias a la respiración, nerviosa ahora, de Jensen.

-Jared yo…-

-¡NO!- grito nervioso Jared- ¡No! ¡No, no lo digas! ¡Se que no me quieres!- en sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas- Perdón, yo nunca- y su voz empezó a quebrarse- Perdón.

Y salió corriendo lo más lejos de ahí.

Lo más lejos posible, de Jensen y de todas las personas que hubiese en el canal en esos momentos.

**Fin del flash back.**

Y después de tanto caminar.

Se encontró con la puerta de su casa.

La abrió rápidamente y se metió adentro de su hogar.

Se apoyo contra la puerta y soltó más lagrimas.

Realmente no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, y solo por decir algo tan estúpido como "Te amo".

Se dejo caer, y cayó en el suelo suavemente.

Llevo las rodillas hasta su pecho y comenzó a llorar…

Se sentía tan idiota.

Entonces, la puerta intentó abrirse.

Jared inmediatamente reaccionó y secándose las lágrimas pregunto:

¿Quién es?-

¿Alguien más tiene la puerta de la casa aparte de vos?- era la voz de…

Jensen- dijo en el aire Padalecki.

Ese mismo ¿Me dejas pasar?- pregunto Jensen insistente.

Y Jared, tenía dos opciones:

Dejar que su amigo y el amor de su vida se muera de frió ahí afuera.

Ó… dejarlo entrar y enfrentar los hechos…

Y a eso último le temía más que a nada.

_**Continuara...**_

Hasta el próximo (y último capítulo)

Besos a todas y gracias por leer!

Reviews por favor, si no es mucho pedir :3

Lostris Swan.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Llegamos al segundo y último capítulo.  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review n.n

No me gusto mucho como quedo el final.  
Pero espero que a ustedes les guste ^^

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de esta historia no son ficticios, ellos no me pertenecen ni en lo más minímo.  
Solo la amiga de Jared, es un personaje mio, que invente exclusivamente para este fanfic, ella no existe.  
Este fic no lo hago con ningún fin lucrativo, solo lo hago como hobby y con el fin de entretener a los/as fans.

**¿Algo estúpido o algo hermoso?**  
_**By Lostris Swan.**_

**Capitulo 2- **

Suspiró, y trató de calmarse, aunque realmente, no había nada en el mundo que le pudiera devolver la calma, ni siquiera la persona que estaba atrás de la puerta, a la cual le estaba impidiendo el paso, con ayuda de su peso.

En esos momentos, amaba ser completamente enorme.

Sintió, como nuevamente, Jensen trataba de empujar (o más bien empujarlo a él) para poder entrar.

Pero no, Jared estaba duro como una roca. Y él, ni loco lo iba a dejar entrar.

¿Para qué dejarlo entrar?

¿Para qué lo saque de la casa a las patadas?

¿Para qué lo golpee hasta al cansancio por ser gay? No Jensen no era de ese tipo de hombres.

¿Para qué le destroce el corazón con esa maldita frase de: "Mejor deberíamos ser amigos" ó peor aún "Es mejor que nos mantengamos distanciados" y mucho peor que eso sería un "Es mejor que no seamos más amigos"? Y si esto último era dicho por Jensen Ackles, se podía asegurar que todos los periódicos y los noticiarios del país iban a hablar sobre el suicido de Jared Padalecki, causa, muy simple: le destrozaron el corazón. ¿Quién fue la bestia insensible? ¿Él animal sin corazón que le rompió las ilusiones á tan deseado chico? Jensen Ackles.

Bueno… Tampoco era tan así todo.

Jensen no era una bestia insensible y ni mucho menos un animal sin corazón, Jensen era simplemente, el amor de su vida, la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y eso, no lo iba a cambiar nadie.

-Jared… déjame pasar- pidió Jensen.

-Nunca- dijo sollozando Jared.

-¡Vamos! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Necesito hablar contigo seriamente!- grito Ackles, se le estaba agotando toda la paciencia.

-¿Seriamente?- repitió temeroso el más alto.

-Si, seriamente- aclaro el de ojos verdes.

Seriamente.

Esa palabra a Jared le rebotaba en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Y en esos momentos, estaba terriblemente aterrado.

Tenía la sensación, de que haber dicho algo tan estúpido como "Te amo" podía llevarlo a la mismísima desgracia.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero en fin, estar sin Jensen, era la desgracia completa.

Suspiro.  
Necesitaba pensar en algo.

En realidad, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Jensen.

Necesitaba, hablar con esa persona que lo lleno de confianza, necesitaba de su amiga.

Rápidamente, se levanto, sin dejar de empujar la puerta para que su amigo no entre, y coloco la traba en ella.  
Se aparto de la entrada.

Entonces a esta la trataron de abrir de un empujón.

-¡Jared no seas niño! ¡Ábreme la puerta!- exigió ya furioso Jensen.

-¿Estás enojado?- que pregunta más idiota.

-¡Claro que estoy enojado! Necesito que hablemos y lo único que haces es actuar como un niño-

-No soy un niño- Jared se maldijo, ahora si parecía un niño enserio- Ahora no grites necesito hacer una llamada.

-Terminas de hacer esa llamada y me abres la puerta ¿Oíste?-

-Si, si- dijo sin mucha importancia Jared.

Saco el celular y busco directamente el nombre de su amiga.  
Presiono para llamar y espero a que lo atendiera.

Después de varios segundos, una jovial voz atendió:

-Me cuentas todo, ya- dijo la voz, que sonaba muy ansiosa.

-¿Te lo puedo resumir?- pregunto Jared suspirando.

-Que aburrido eres Jared, bueno resúmemelo en una palabra-

-Desastre-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desastre? Yo estaba segura de que…-

Resulto que no, que me odia-

No puede ser para tanto-

Michelle, me le declare y se quedo duro como una roca ¿No te parece obvio?-

Jared… ¡Pero que te dijo! Vamos, algo te tuvo que haber dicho- insistió la chica.

-…- suspiro resignado, Michelle lo conocía muy bien- Me iba a decir algo, pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Pero salí corriendo- finalizó la frase Padalecki.

-¡¿Cómo que saliste corriendo?! ¿Acaso eres idiota?- grito la chica fuertemente, tanto que Jared tuvo que alejar el teléfono móvil de su oído.

-¡Seguro me iba a rechazar! ¿Si no por qué iba a tardar tanto en responderme?- pregunto histérico Jared.

-Seguramente se quedo sorprendido… Jared no es cosa de todos los días que alguien de tu mismo sexo se te declare, y más si es la persona que amas.

-Michelle ¡Me puedes hacer el favor de dejar de decir que me ama!-

-¡Pero si es la verdad! ¿No te das cuenta como te mira? Pareciera que te dijera lo que siente-

-Deliras- dijo cortante el chico.

-No son delirios, dime ¿Dónde esta él ahora?-

-¿Ahora? Esperando a que le abra la puerta de casa-

-Pobre chico ¿Qué te hizo para que lo dejes ahí fuera con él frío que esta haciendo?-

-Me hizo decirle algo tan estúpido como "te amo"-

-Ábrele la puerta, luego me llamas, adiós - la chica simplemente corto, dejando un Jared con la boca abierta.

Padalecki se quedo analizando la situación.

Intento buscar ayuda en su amiga, y lo único que encontró fue un "Idiota" "Ábrele la puerta" en resumen.

Michelle insistía en que Jensen lo amaba.

Jared insistía en que a su amiga le faltaban todos los tornillos.

Pero… no podía seguir así.

En algún momento tendría que enfrentar a Jensen.

Tendrían que hablar.

Tendrían que ver, que iba a suceder con ellos de ahora en más.

Jared suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta.

En dónde podía escuchar a un Jensen tarareando alguna canción.

Sonrió al imaginarse eso.

Ya esta ¡Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera que fuera! El iba a abrir la puerta e enfrentarse a los hechos.

Temerosamente, se fue acercando a la puerta.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente y quito el seguro de la puerta.

Su mano la coloco en la perilla y la giro.

Entonces simplemente se limito a abrirla.

Ahí estaba.

Jensen Ackles, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Con la nariz sonrojada por el frió que hacía.

Se quedaron observándose a los ojos unos segundos.

Como tratando de decirse las cosas con la mirada.

-¿Me permites?- pregunto Jensen, dirigiendo una mirada a la puerta.

-Cl… Claro- respondió Jared.

Jensen entro a la casa.

Entonces Jared cerró la puerta.

No había palabras.

Solo un silencio increíblemente molesto.

Jensen que le daba la espalda a Jared.  
Y Jared que creía que las lagrimas se le iban a agotar si lloraba una vez más en el día de hoy.

Se sentía tan, tan idiota.

Según él, había arruinado una amistad por completo.

Al punto que ya ni se hablaban.

Cuando el motivo por el que abrió le abrió la puerta a Ackles, era el que hablaran y solucionar las cosas.

-Fue algo estúpido, lo siento- se disculpó Jared repentinamente.

-¿Lo qué fue estúpido?- le pregunto Jensen.

-¿Lo qué?- pregunto sorprendido Padalecki- ¿Pues que más va ser? ¡Lo qué te dije! Fue algo realmente estúpido, es más hubiese sido mejor que no te hubiera dicho nada, así te ahorraba esta situación tan molesta.

-¿Quién te dijo que me molesta?- Jensen se dio la vuelta y se fue acercando despacio.

-¡Nadie!- respondió el más joven- ¡Pero con la actitud que tomaste, se nota que te molesto!-

-Yo no tome ninguna actitud, simplemente me sorprendí- Jensen se estaba acercando cada vez más a Jared.

-¿Y cuándo algo te sorprendes te quedas callado?- pregunto sarcásticamente Jared.

-Bueno, es verdad que suelo sobresaltarme, cuando algo me sorprende, pero esta vez fue especial, una sorpresa especial.

-No alargues esto- dijo un dolido Padalecki.

-¿Qué? ¿Alargar qué?-

-Esta situación tan molesta ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?-

-¿Y para ti cuál es la verdad que supuestamente te tengo que decir?-

-La única verdad que tienes, que me quieres como amigo-

-¿Quién te dijo que te quiero como amigo?- pregunto Jensen, acorralando a Jared contra la puerta y apoyando un brazo a la izquierda de este para evitar que se escape.

-¿Eh?-

Todo ocurrió muy rápido para Jared.

Pero no por eso, iba a olvidarse de cada detalle de lo que paso, después de la pregunta de Jensen.

La mano que tenía contra la puerta, Jensen, la coloco en la nuca de Jared.

Luego paso la mano despacio por todo el pecho de Padalecki, hasta llegar a la cintura.

Y después… lo de después fue magnifico para Jared.

Jensen acerco se acerco despacio.

Como si estuviera memorizando cada gesto que su "amigo" producía en esos momentos.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

Jared recordaba el sabor de los labios de Jensen, el olor embriagante que su cuerpo desprendía, el aliento de este sobre su boca…  
No fue necesario decir palabras.  
Las bocas de ambos chicos al principio de rozaron.

Pero luego ese rose de transformo en un beso apasionado.

Sus bocas se movían salvajemente… Como si trataran de comerse uno al otro.

Las lenguas batallaban para ver quien tenía el dominio de quien.

Jared, por más que disfrutara la situación, se dejo vencer por Jensen, y se dejo dominar por completo.  
Mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Jensen.

El aire fue faltando.  
Ambos se separaron, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Jared, bastante sonrojado

-"¿Y eso?" ¿Qué?- respondió con otra pregunta Jensen.

-¡Eso! ¡Lo del beso!- grito Padalecki.

-¿Es que acaso eres idiota Jared?- pregunto sin paciencia el mas bajo.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?-

-Hay Jared- le dijo suspirando Ackles

-¿Huh?- Jared cada vez entendía menos.

-Eres un imbécil… Pero aún así- se acerco nuevamente al rostro del otro chico- Te amo- y luego lo volvio a besar intensamente.

Jared nunca creyó poder oír esas dos palabras de Jensen.

¡Y mucho menos que fueran dirigidas a él!

Estaba todo claro.

El haberle dicho que lo amaba a Jensen y salir corriendo, fue algo estúpido.

El dejarlo afuera por casi media hora, también.

Pero luego… el que su amor fuera correspondido.

No iba haber nunca duda alguna.

Iba y será siempre, algo hermoso, de lo que nunca se iba a olvidar jamás.

**FIN**

Aca el fin de este pequeño fic.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

Saludos a todos y gracias ^^

_**Lostris Swan**_.


End file.
